


Euphoria

by BoovPerson



Series: Aspec Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Tony Stark, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson
Summary: Tony couldn't believe how well coming out would go





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg)

Tony had been riding a high since he discovered his identity. The high only came down a little when the other Avengers came back from the mission. Even though Rhodey, Vision and Peter had assured him that their reactions wouldn't be bad and even if they were they would be there for him, it didn't really help calm his nerves. Peter had told him over and over that he didn't ever owe anyone to come out to them and it was okay not to. All of that had boosted Tony's confidence quite a bit but he still wanted to come out to the other Avengers, since he considered them a part of his family.  
That confidence deflated when they came back from the mission and were gathered in the lounge on his request. The longer Tony stood there, with the words stuck in his throat, the more impatient they got.   
“C'mon Tony, blurt it out or let us go so that we can go to sleep. We're all tired from our mission.” Clint said, exasperated and exhausted.  
“We have just come home from a mission, Tony.” Steve said trying to be polite.  
“I'm aromantic.” Tony blurted out.   
“Aromantic means people who never want a romantic relationship.” Peter piped up from behind Tony in the silence that followed his confession which barely got a reaction from the others who were stunned into silence and immobility by Tony's words. Tony was tensing up more as the seconds passed in silence.  
Bruce was the first one to come out of his reviere, and he caught Tony's eyes, nodding and smiling at him. This garnered a smile of his own, melting Tony's heart a little bit. Bruce moved to stand beside Tony, a hand on his shoulder in solidarity, which helped him relax a little, the movement seemed to restore everyone and all of them started talking at the same time. The bits and pieces Tony was able to catch sounded positive which helped him relax completely. Once he'd processed them a sense of euphoria seemed to bubble in his chest, which didn't go away even when Steve got into Captain mode and shushed all of them.  
“All of you stop speaking over each other. Tony, I'm very proud of you for realising and for telling us,” Steve said, “I assure you it doesn't change how any of us see you and feel about you.” He stared the others down as he said that, daring them to say anything to Tony. With a smile and a pat to his free shoulder Steve walked past him to the elevator to get to his own floor, probably to take a much needed shower and a nap.  
Natasha stepped up to Tony after Steve left and gathered him up in a quick hug without a word, and went to follow Steve's example and rest.  
Bruce, Clint and Barnes were the only people left in the room, Tony hadn't realised that Peter had left the room. Bruce was there offering him silent support when Clint came up to Tony, punched him in the arm and said “Good for you, man. Now I'm going to sleep.” and left.  
Tony didn't know what to make of Barnes, he was the newest addition to their team. He had come to Steve when he somehow broke through his Winter Soldier programming after the incident at DC. He showed up at the Tower one day and had been living with them ever since. He barely spoke to anyone, only leaving his floor to train with the team or if he was dragged by Steve to join their group interactions. Tony had been told by a very distraught Steve and Natasha that the Winter Soldier had been the one to kill Howard and Maria Stark, and that was one of the biggest shocks he had gotten in a while. But after he'd read up a bit on what HYDRA had done to him in the 70 years Barnes was under their control, Tony couldn't blame the guy after that. And even if he did there was no way that he would turn him away when he came to the Tower looking like a drowned dog. The first thing Barnes did when he came to the Tower was apologize to Tony, and after Tony had forgiven him, immediately, they began to cultivate a civil relationship with each other.   
Tony would like to think they were almost friends by now, since Barnes and him spent most nights watching something or the other in complete silence as the Tower's resident insomniacs. They were sometimes joined by one of the others, mostly Vision who would sit in a corner of the room with a book, ignoring everyone else's existence. Tony would definitely hate to ruin the tentative friendship they had over this, and he didn't even notice he'd tensed up again until he felt two arms on his shoulders. One from Bruce and the other belonging to Barnes.   
Barnes squeezed, making the hydraulics in his arm whir silently and went away to do whatever he did during the day. And with that final reaction, Tony felt the euphoria return with a bit of relief joining it.  
Tony turned to Bruce and said, “You should go to bed too, Big Guy.”  
“I was there only as backup. And I've found some things I'd love to take a closer look at,” Bruce countered.  
“Lead the way then Dr.Banner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](originalobjecttheorist.tumblr.com)


End file.
